The shower at the prior art comprises a main body part and an outlet part, and an inlet waterway communicated with water source and an inlet hole communicated with the inlet waterway are arranged on the main body part; the outlet part is connected to the main body part in a moving manner and is provide with a water division hole group comprising a plurality of water division holes, and the inlet hole is coupling with the water division hole, and the switching communication between the water division hole and the inlet hole is achieved through the relative movement of the outlet part to the main body part. And the shower at the prior art is provided with only one water division hole group to switch with dull outlet function and small functions amount.